


[Friday, Feb. 15]

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Strawberries, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Yu and Yosuke wake up after celebrating an eventful Valentine's Day together. [Fluff] [Oneshot]





	[Friday, Feb. 15]

The sound of a familiar song stirred Yosuke from his peaceful slumber.

The notes were from an indie artist he’d tucked away in one of the ambient playlists that he regularly compiled for every occasion, from office all-nighters to sex.

Yosuke recognized the gentle tune instantly as one he’d selected specifically for a tracklist themed around Valentine’s Day. He’d compiled the list in preparation for his date night with his partner, and husband, Yu Narukami.

The hours leading up to their romantic rendezvous the previous day had been jam-packed with activities, especially since they both still had to go to work. Valentine’s Day had fallen on a Thursday, and even with a biweekly Friday deadline looming over his head, Yosuke had made the best of things. He’d brought frosted sugar cookies to the office and found his desk chair filled with a surprising amount of candy boxes from his colleagues and friends.

He’d even received a box of scratch-made confections from a flirty coworker. It was a sweet sentiment, and he told the young intern later in the day that he appreciated the kind gift.

The token of affection resulted in a moment of introspection. If he’d received a Valentine’s Day gift from another guy back in his freshman year of high school, he would have probably thrown a childish tantrum or spent the entire day wallowing in self-doubt and wondering if he was being used as the punchline of some one-sided joke.

Times had changed. Or, more accurately, _he’d_ changed.

While Yosuke definitely enjoyed Valentine’s Day, Yu stole the victory in the festivity department. He’d had worn an oyster pink shirt to the firm that day to celebrate the holiday. It suited him well. The rosy-color paired nicely with his complexion and the material was form-fitting in all the right places.

Of course, like Yosuke, Yu had also come home with candy boxes from multiple coworkers and associates.

The second he’d walked in the door to their apartment after work, he’d unloaded the haul on the nearest table and immediately wrapped his arms around Yosuke. He’d beat Yu home by about an hour, and was anxiously awaiting his partner’s arrival. He’d used the spare time to cue up some music, light some candles, and retrieve a frosted cake he’d hidden in the icebox. The pastry was too plain, and Yosuke decided to decorate a heart-shaped cake he’s purchased from the grocery store with some extra whipped cream and strawberries—a favorite of Yu’s.

When Yu arrived home, Yosuke greeted him flirtatiously from the other end of the counter wearing the softly frilled apron…

And _only_ the apron.

Suffice it to say, the extra whipped cream and strawberries had not gone to waste.

Yosuke sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as memories of their amorous endeavors began to slowly emerge from the fog of his mind. Memories of grinding heat and desperate fiction made his bed-warmed skin prickle with gooseflesh.

Yosuke knew that thinking too much about the night that followed would be dangerous. Even though he’d had never felt more spent in his life, thinking of all the ways they’d touched and caressed each other the night prior might have been enough to rile him up again, and that was the last thing either of them needed before going in for another eight-hour workday shift.

He knew the candy boxes were probably still on the kitchen counter, where they’d been abandoned last night after Yu locked up the apartment. Yu’s mulberry-colored shirt was laying across the opposite end of the bed and would need dry-cleaning to straighten the creases that had formed from hours of laying recklessly strewn about.

Yosuke would be more than happy to pop for the bill, of course.

The night they’d spent together was more than worth it.

Now, it was the next morning.

Soft acoustic melodies still danced through the laptop speakers. The aroma of spicy cologne lingered on the bedsheets that were tucked snugly beneath Yosuke’s chin. Orange-tinted rays of morning sunshine slotted through the partially-closed blinds of the master bedroom window.

It couldn’t have been more than an hour past dawn.

That meant Yosuke still had a little bit of time to enjoy the afterglow from the previous evening before he absolutely needed to pull himself together for one more day of work. The freedom of the weekend was on the horizon, and just like always, he’d finish strong.

Using every sinew of self-control in his body to suppress the temptation to stay under the warm covers, he rolled onto his side to check the time on their bedside clock.

Instead, he saw Yu’s gold Cartier watch on the nightstand. The morning sun glinted off it sharply, creating a pinpoint of bright light that lingered dangerously close to his eyes. The accessory had been a gift from Yosuke to Yu for his partner’s 30th birthday a few months ago, and a day had yet to pass where he hadn’t worn the accessory to work.

As his eyes strained to make out the details of the tiny surface, he felt an arm draw him closer. The movement was soft, yet purposeful.

When he looked over, he saw Yu’s head bob as his eyes tried to blink away sleep. His body, lean but broad, shifted beneath the covers as he slowly stirred to consciousness.

When steel eyes met bronze ones, they shared goofy grins. The same grins they’d shared at least once a day since they literally stumbled into each other lives in high school.

“Hey,” Yosuke whispered.

“Hi,” Yu replied, his chest rumbling with laughter. He sounded deeply exhausted.

The shared a few kisses, dotting them along each other foreheads and cheeks. They avoided mouths, as was customary for them after sleep.

“We got busy so quickly last night that I didn’t have the chance to actually tell you,” Yu said softly, velvet lips grazing the shell of Yosuke’s ear. “Happy belated Valentine’s Day, Yosuke.”

It was Yosuke’s turn to laugh. Even though they were both adults with careers, Yu still retained a large amount of the boyish charm that had made him such a heartthrob back at Yasogami High.

“Happy belated Valentine’s Day, partner,” Yosuke returned.

“So, give it to me straight,” Yu sighed as his head fell limply against Yosuke’s chest. “How much time do we have before we need to get up and get ready for work?”

Yosuke returned his gaze to the watch and his features scrunched at the answer he found.

“About thirty minutes,” he reported sadly.

“Damn,” Yu huffed. He braced his hands against the mattress and rose up on his sore arms. “Looks like I can’t make us breakfast this morning. I was going to get up early and make you something special, but…”

“Eh, we have the entire weekend in front of us, right?” Yosuke offered with a cheerful grin. “How about we share a quick shower and then hit the coffee shop downstairs? All that Valentine’s stuff is going to be half price, I bet! We can grab some cheap and fast breakfast.”

“That’s a tempting offer,” Yu said as he moved to lean on one elbow, “On multiple levels.”

Yosuke smacked his partner’s shoulder playfully.

“Plus, I’m totally craving something sugary,” Yosuke reported. Then, his eyes flashed like fireworks. “Oh, like a jelly doughnut! That sounds _sooo_ good right now!”

One of Yu’s brows lofted in amusement. “You and your affinity for heavy breakfast pastries. I’ll never understand it.”

The comment sparked an immediate response.

“C’mon, dude, they’re heart-shaped!” Yosuke retaliated futility, much to Yu’s continued amusement. “Even I think that’s cute!”

 “You’re cute.”

Another smack.

“Hey now, don’t you think that’s a good idea?” Yosuke asked. Then, a mischievous broke his face. “I bet they even have something strawberry-flavored.”

Yu’s face flushed with redness. As he smooshed his face back into the pillow to cover his embarrassment, Yosuke let out a loud laugh. He started out of bed with a leap, grabbing Yu’s arm along the way. “C’mon. Up and at ‘em, partner!”

“Yeah, okay…” Yu relented with a long sigh.

The two shared a quick shower and changed into workplace attire. The duo had zero trouble sharing their bathroom mirror as they brushed their teeth, shaved and combed the bedhead out of their hair.

Both dressed in slacks and pressed shirts, but skipped the formality of adding wearing ties and gelling their hair back like normal. The casual aesthetic was normal for Yosuke on Fridays, but not so much for Yu, who was almost always stringently professional in both appearance and personality as soon as he entered the firm.

He didn’t usually abide by ‘casual Friday’ rules, but that morning, he was more than willing to make an exception.

While he was fully aware that his coworkers would knowingly tease him about why he looked so casual the morning after Valentine’s Day, Yu couldn’t have cared less.

The two joined each other at the front door and finally shared the mouth-to-mouth kiss that had evaded them all morning.

“Hey, since we’re getting breakfast, do you want to just walk to the station together?” Yu asked as he grabbed his leather briefcase and slipped on his work shoes. The gold band of his watch glinted brightly beneath his shirt sleeve as he reached up to retrieve his camel-colored coat from the hall coatrack.

The sight made Yosuke heart buzz.

“Sounds awesome,” he agreed as she shrugged on his bulky coat and grabbed his work duffel.

A wintery stroll to the station with his husband sounded like the absolute best way to start a Friday morning.

 Plus, it gave Yosuke the perfect opportunity to drop off the dry-cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your discounted chocolates and pink Moscato! Or, if you're like me, you're enjoying them while recovering from yet another winter storm...haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I'm sending you lots of hugs and kisses! Buy-bye for now! <3


End file.
